El Día de las Pistolas Edición Fairy Tail
by Alex Hayden
Summary: Este es una transcripción de mi libro favorito del mismo nombre, del escritor Mickey Spillane, con los personajes de Fairy Tail Donde les presento a un héroe maestro Natsu Dragneel, no teme a nada y esta respaldado por un grupo tan potente que puede establecer sus propias reglas, Natsu no es simplemente un sabueso, es un agente mayor de contraespionaje envuelto en problemas grandes


Lo siento, sé que tenía que actualizar El nuevo dios Dragon pero no pude evitar escribir esto, encontré mi libro favorito que creía perdido y lo volví a leer, y no pude evitar imaginarme la historia con los personajes de Fairy Tail. Por cierto, no sé si vaya contra las reglas de FF escribir algo en primera persona, pero da igual, esta historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Natsu Dragneel, así que serán el de ahora en adelante.

Esta será la primera y última vez que me ven haciendo un Disclaimer, pero esta vez los personajes son de Hiro Mashima y la historia pertenece a Mickey Spillane

…

Capítulo 1:

Mire más allá de Levy Mcgarden a la mujer que había entrado en ese momento al restaurante Cavalier y sentí lo mismo que todos los otros hombres que estaban en el establecimiento. Solo verla causo un efecto sorprendente, pero esa risa baja y la voz cálida fueron como una caricia de yemas de dedos sobre un estomago desnudo.

Era alta y de cabello rubio, con las puntas curvándose en torno a las solapas levantadas sobre sus hombros y la trinchera con cinturón ancho hacia que uno sintiera un cosquilleo al saber que todo era real debajo de él. Tenía las solapas muy abiertas, de modo que se veía que su garganta se unía a la comba de sus senos antes de hundirse en la tela negra de su vestido.

Max, el maitre, se inclinó más de lo acostumbrado, sonrió mas encantadoramente de como lo haría con otras personas y a condujo más allá de los cuellos estirados hasta la parte posterior del salón, hasta el gabinete donde estaban sentados dos hombres que la ocultaron a la vista en el rincón.

Una vez estuvo allí, las conversaciones se reanudaron en las mesas entorno a nosotros, pero el tema fue el mismo, desde los pensamientos esperanzados de los ejecutivos Juniors, hasta los chistes obscenos de los muchachos a los que les agradaba aparentar que habían vivido

Levy pincho un trozo de pescado y sonrió

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto

Gruñí y levante el vaso

-Vamos Natsu, no finjas, una gran chica ¿uh?

-Buena-replique

-Viene con alguna frecuencia, todavía no he visto una vez que no interrumpa el movimiento. Publique algo respecto a misterio…nada más que una traductora de las Naciones Unidas, una especie de muchacha extranjera de carrera, demasiado dedicada a su trabajo como para ser vista muy seguido. No es que no le hagan invitaciones

En una mesa vecina, alguien hizo un comentario taimado y los demás rieron

-No es que no les guste hacerlas-observé

Levy movió la cabeza

-Diablos Natsu, lo he visto intentarlo. Esas chicas inglesas pueden tirarte al suelo con dos palabras y una mirada-sonrió-Droy lo intento ¿sabes? Siendo un gran columnista y todo…

-¿Y…?

-Lo tiro con dos palabras y una mirada.

-Es duro.

-Trata de hacerlo, Natsu. Ya no eres como antes, pero por lo que he oído, aun eres bastante activo. Me gustaría verte rechazado. Únicamente una vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh, tú lo sabes…los perdedores disfrutan viendo que los triunfadores reciben sus golpes alguna vez…considéralo servicio a la comunidad para esta bola de ineptos-comento sonriendo encantadoramente, como solo ella podía. Mientras jugaba con su cabello azul

-Yo tengo suficiente para mucho tiempo compañera.

-Así que se buen deportista y haz una prueba. Demonios, todos los otros lo han hecho. Están esperando a que venga un campeón. Odiaran tus entrañas si tienes éxito, pero hombre, te admiraran por el resto de tu vida si lo haces bien.

-Olvídalo.

-Vamos Natsu-sonrió aún más encantadoramente y aparto su plato-Se llama Lucy Heartfilia. De origen Londinense, de una vieja familia y todo. Entiendo que tiene bastante dinero, así que no puedes utilizar ese sistema. He visto hacer su jugada varios tipos cinematográficos y las personalidades públicas no parecen impresionarla, la verdad la envidio un poco, pero eso elimina casi todo, así que lo único que puedes hacer es usar tu atractivo y murmurar a su oído lo que murmuras al oído de todas.

-Deja de bromear. Ya basta.

-Escribiré que eres un vago-amenazo entrecerrando los ojos y borrando su sonrisa

-¿Y quién me conoce?-pregunte riendo

Levy dejo su vaso y me miro desde el otro lado de la mesa

-Eso es algo que siempre me ha intrigado. Natsu. Nos reunimos una o dos veces al año y en cada ocasión hay algo diferente en ti. En las temporadas de invierno vienes bronceado; la última vez que…-en ese momento sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar nuestro último encuentro en la cama-tu sabes, descubrí un nueva herida de bala que no es de tu época en el ejército, tienes dinero para jugar fuerte y alguna que otra influencia rara en lugares extraños. Ahora soy periodista y tengo modos de investigar cosas y sin embargo, no he podido saber nada de ti. No puedo pasar más allá de ese licenciamiento en el X746. Por lo que se, podrías estar muerto.

-Soy un fantasma-conteste intentando hacer una cara aterradora pero la sonrisa en mi rostro no me dejo

-Seguro, ahora ve allá y espanta a esa chica. Eres Natsu Dragneel y ella es Lucy Heartfilia. Ve a presentarte

Baje mi vaso a la mesa, agité los cubos de hielo en él un segundo y retire la mano.

-No necesito ninguna presentación-le dije-No se llama Lucy Heartfilia, su nombre el Layla Lobster y no es inglesa, es una austriaca que durante la guerra fue una maldita espía Nazi. Me hirió dos veces en X745 y me dejo por muerto y si queda alguien en este mundo al que me gustaría matar, es ella. No compañera, no necesitamos ninguna presentación

Levy no pudo contestar. Permaneció mirándome como si yo estuviera loco y luego sus ojos se entrecerraron para hacerme una pregunta, pero desecho el pensamiento y replicó:

-Estás loco-pidió otra ronda de bebidas al cantinero-Rayos, que buen actor eres. Casi me hiciste creerte, después de 20 años de periodista en Broadway. Se diría que yo podría descubrir un cuento inmediatamente. Compañero, deberías estar en Hoollywood, con ese nombre raro.

-La última-dije cuando llegaron los tragos.

-Rayos, también tengo una reputación Natsu. Ella ha sido tema para noticias desde que llego, hace seis meses. Todos estaban locos por la muchacha encantadora de las N. U.-comento con algo de molestia-eh inmediatamente después de que salió en la primera plana de la sección del suplemento dominical, me ordenaron que escribiera un artículo sobre ella. También lo hicieron otros pocos columnistas, así que investigamos atreves de la embajada británica; la respetable familia Heartfilia en el viejo Londres, una escuela de calidad para muchachitas y un puesto menor en el gobierno británico antes de venir aquí. Tiene veintiocho años, es soltera e intocable. Únicamente estas sabiéndolo ahora.

Me recline en mi silla y encendí un cigarrillo.

-Tiene treinta y nueve años, es austriaca y trato de matarme en el X745.

-Está bien Natsu, cuéntame una fábula. Te concedo un par de minutos y tendré que irme. Tal vez pueda vendérsela a la Paramount.

-Muérete-respondí sonriendo.

Levy pidió la cuenta, la firmo y tomo su sobre de la silla desocupada.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?-pregunto ablandando la mirada.

-¿Quién sabe? Te llamaré.

-Cuando quieras. Siempre me diviertes. Si alguna vez te encuentras con alguno de los muchachos salúdalos de mi parte ¿estarás este año en la reunión del grupo?

-Quizás.

-Trata de asistir. Laki Olietta y Jet no estarán en la reunión de este año-comento con una mueca triste-Laki murió en Honduras durante los disturbios y Jet recibió lo suyo de un hampón barato, cuando estaban acabando con esa banda de contrabandistas de narcóticos en Los Angeles

-lo supe

Hermano, pueden quedarse con las actividades policiacas. Una gira con la oficina de Servicios Estratégicos durante la guerra fue todo lo que pude resistir. Me asusté.

-¿Quién no?

-Si-sonreí-No te alteres. Nos veremos.

Ella salió y yo seguí fumando mi cigarrillo hasta que solamente quedo el filtro, entonces lo apague y me levanté.

Los dos tipos tenían aspecto importante, con ropa cortada a la medida y sus puros eran de los mejores. Eran la dignidad y el dinero, mostrando en su actitud el poder sutil del gobierno. Estaban hablando del MERCOMUN y del intercambio de comercio cuando llegue a su mesa y sus ojos mostraban la inteligencia de los negocios, se levantaron cuando comprendieron que iba a reunirme con ellos.

Pero hubo allí un asomo de risa, porque habían visto evidentemente que sucedía antes, sabían por qué iba y esperaron a ver una muerte repentina de una mirada helada y unas pocas palabras

-Hola Layla-saludé

…

¿Les ha parecido interesante? Espero que sí, a mí me gusta mucho ese libro y sé que no es muy conocido, por eso pensé en compartirlo con FanFiction. Si lo conocen, díganmelo y sabré que no soy un bicho raro, si no, cuéntenme que les parece la idea

Me tengo que ir a currarle con el del Nuevo dios Dragon, nos vemos n.n


End file.
